BB-2 Starfire Bomber
Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Legacy Era Campaign Guide The BB-2 Starfire manufactured by SoroSuub is a three-man fight-bomber with a large weapons load and considerable firepower. It primarily serves as a barrage bomber, launching multiple missiles and torpedoes in rapidfire salvos that pummel enemy ships and shields. The ship can also be outfitted with Ion Bombs and other ordnance. While the Starfire won't outrun any interceptors, its enormous engines provide plenty of speed while supplying enough power to keep the ship's duel shielding system operational. However, it is not particularly agile. Instead, the BB-2 relies on a pair of turrets for additional defense, one of which mounts a Laser Cannon and the other a small Missile Launcher for use against incoming fighters. The Starfire's three-man crew includes a Pilot, Copilot (Primary weapons officer), and Gunner (Secondary weapons officer). All three crew members have access to the ship's adaptable weapons system. The Pilot controls the forward-mounted Laser Cannon and can fire torpedoes and missiles as a -2 penalty. The Copilot controls the barrage and bombing systems and can take control of one of the turrets, or even the Pilot's weapons, when needed. The Gunner can control either turret, or even both at the same time. The Starfire's typical tactics are to fire from maximum range, sending wave after wave of missiles and torpedoes against a single target or target zone. However, in order to increase accuracy and reduce wasted ordnance, the Galactic Alliance Core Fleet squadrons move their ships as close as possible to the enemy target and rely on their superior shields to survive such close encounters. BB-2 Starfires are best paired with an escort squadron of CF9 Crossfire Starfighters, especially when enemy fighters are in the area. Once the Starfires have expended their primary weapons, they usually return to their carrier for reloading. It's not uncommon for a Starfire squadron to make multiple strikes during an extended fleet action. BB-2 Starfire Bomber Statistics (CL 13) Gargantuan Starfighter Initiative: +6; Senses: Perception +6 Defense Reflex Defense: 18 (Flat-Footed 13), Fortitude Defense: 29; +8 Armor, Vehicular Combat Hit Points: 170; Damage Reduction: 10; Shield Rating 30 (Regenerating Shields); Damage Threshold: 49 Offense Speed: Fly 16 Squares (Character Scale), Fly 5 Squares (Starship Scale); (Maximum Velocity 1200 km/h) Ranged: Laser Cannons +8 (See Below) Ranged: Light Laser Cannon +6 (See Below) Ranged: Interceptor Missile +6 (See Below) Ranged: Proton Torpedo Salvo +11 (See Below) Ranged: Ion Bomb +0 (See Below) Fighting Space: 4x4 Squares (Character Scale), 1 Square (Starship Scale); Total Cover Base Attack Bonus: +2; Grapple: +36 Attack Options: Autofire (Laser Cannons, Light Laser Cannon) Abilities Strength: 48, Dexterity: 20, Constitution: -, Intelligence: 18 Skills: Initiative +6, Mechanics +6, Perception +6, Pilot +6, Use Computer +6 Ship Statistics Crew: 3 (Skilled Crew Quality); Passengers: None Cargo: 90 Kilograms; Consumables: 1 Week; Carried Craft: None Payload: 10 Interceptor Missiles, 2 Proton Torpedo Salvos, 3 Ion Bombs Hyperdrive: Class 1, Navicomputer Availability: Military; Cost: 200,000 (90,000 Used) Weapon Systems Laser Cannons (Pilot) Attack Bonus: +8 (+3 Autofire), Damage: 4d10x2 Light Laser Cannon (Gunner) Attack Bonus: +6 (+1 Autofire), Damage: 3d10x2 Interceptor Missile (Gunner) Attack Bonus: +6, Damage: 4d10x2, 4-Square Splash Proton Torpedo Salvo (Gunner) Attack Bonus: +11, Damage: 12d10x2, 10-Square Splash Ion Bomb (Gunner, Atmosphere only) Attack Bonus: +0, Damage: 5d10 (Ion), 10-Square Splash Category:Vehicles Category:Starships Category:Starfighters